Half-Bloods in Hogwarts
by Director of Dreams
Summary: My first Harry Potter story! Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth go to Hogwarts. But what happens when Harry, Hermione and Ron get suspicious! Will they be able to defeat Voldemort? After the Giant War and in their 6th year. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me Dia! It's a new story and this is the 1st chapter. Can you help me with editing and help me write a story? THANKS!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series... If I did... *Dreamy voice.***

**Half-Bloods in Hogwarts, Chapter 1: 3rd P.O.V**

The 7 demigods + Nico and Thalia was in the Throne Room after the Giant War.

Everybody were bruised and broken, both physically and mentally. They won, but it was a bittersweet victory.

They were having a funeral for all those brave demigod that passed to save Olympus. They were known as heroes.

After rewarding the demigods for saving Olympus everybody gathered and started talking.

Suddenly, the goddess of magic, Lady Hecate stepped out of the shadows.

Annabeth flipped backwards in the air and landed on her feet with her dagger out. She did this all in a second. Everybody gasped at her while Annabeth smiled apologetically.

"Sorry just a little jumpy." She said.

Hecate nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

"I need to announce a very important quest for the heroes and heroines of Olympus. Before explaining what the quest is about, I will announce the names of the heroes that will be attending this quest." He ate said loudly.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Percy Jackson andy Annabeth Chase." The owners of the names that were called stepped out confused.

"My son, Albus Dumbledore needs help." Hecate took 30 minutes explaining the quest.

"I blessed a group of mortals long ago. Now they are known as wizards. Right now they are having a war and the wizarding world need your help. I have picked the heroes and heroines who are most experienced to help them." Hecate said. She continued.

"You'll leave for England tomorrow so you better start packing. When you reach England a man with bright red hair named will pick you up. The people knowing your powers is all the professors and the head master, my son. You must tell nobody who you are. If you do, tell only few people. I'm warning you."

"So we have to go to England to a school called to Hog's Warts and save the wizards from an evil, flat-nosed dude named Moldymorts? Can't they do, I don't know, a little bibidey-boidey-boo magic and it'll be over?" Percy asked, being the Kelp Head he is.

"The name is Voldemort Percy. Get it through that thick skull yours. And weren't you listening?" Thalia said.

Annabeth face-palmed and Hecate sighed and started to explain the whole concept over again - just for Percy.

**What did you think? Should I continue? Please review and yeah... Thanks! Please Review. I will post another chapter if I have at least 10 reviews!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Dia here! Thank you to all the people who faved, followed and reviewed on the last chapter! YOu guys are the best. All your nice reviews keep me going! Please review!**

**Chapter 2: Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was pretty stressed out right now. We just won a war and got out of Tartarus but the freaking gods waned us to go on another quest?! Doesn't Percy and I deserve a break? And they wanted me to design Olympus all the way from England! I don't mind the designing part but New York and England are pretty far apart. :/

I just barely got over the fact that Percy and I went to Tartarus and escaped it but now they're telling me there are wizards too!

I walked back and forth in our living room, thinking. I groaned and fell into Percy's lap. I leaned my head into his chest. The thumping of his heart always culmed me down. He stroked my hair and whispered into my ear,

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. At least we're together."

I winced at those words. Because of them Percy fell into Tartarus with me.

"I know, I'm just really stressed out right now. Don't we deserve a break?" I said.

Right now we were in our penthouse. After Hecate told us the quest Percy and I went straight home. The gods gave us this penthouse after the Giant War. It was kind of a thank you present. Ours were bigger than all the other demigods cause 1, Percy and I saved Olympus twice. (Titan War, Giant War.) And 2, we lived together. I designed our loft so it was more modern than others. It was also near Olympus.

Athena and Poseidon disagreed cause we were living together but soon they gave up when they realized we were staying in the same house no matter what.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled out.

I jumped out of Percy's lap and ran to the door. When I opened it there was Hermes, in an orange running suit. He was holding two boxes that sorta looked like shoe boxes but they were longer. Our names was printed on each of them.

"Here you go! It's a present form Hecate. Well, see you later!" Hermes said hurriedly.

When I blinked he was gone.

I went back to the living room where Percy was lazily sprawled across the couch, his jet black hair sticking up all over the place. I smiled. He looked adorable. He was eating pizza and watching the Disney Greek movie.

"Look at what they think Zeus looks like. They got so many facts wrong it's not even funny. Anyway, what did the person on the door want?" Percy asked.

In answer I threw the box to him.

"It was Hermes. He said it was from Hecate. It's probably for our quest. Open it." I ordered.

I lifted the lid from my box and placed it on the coffee table. Inside there was a stick looking thingy and a note. I read the note first. It said,

_Use it well._

_Hecate, the goddess of magic and e.t.c_

I took the piece of wood out carefully. It was a deep rich purple with swirls of gray surrounding the whole thing. I frowned at it, not knowing what it was. And Athena kids hated not knowing things. Out of curiosity I waved it around. Suddenly an owl was flying in the living room, performing all kind of tricks. When I waved my wand again it disappeared.

"Whoa." I whispered while Percy looked at it with wide eyes.

He opened his box hurriedly. His note was the same as mine. His stick thingy, which I think is a wand was sea-green and it had designs of waves that was outlined with a deep blue. He waved his and suddenly a horse was galloping around. He waved his wand again and it disappeared.

"This is so cool!" Percy exclaimed like a little kid on their birthday.

I ran over to Thalia's house, since she was going on the quest with us. Her penthouse was really close to ours. Actually, it was right across from ours. Without even knocking I opened the door and ran in. Thalia saw me and waved.

"Do you know what this freaking thing does? It's just standing there." Thalia said annoyed.

Her's was a startling blue that matched her highlights perfectly. It had yellow lightning mark designs all over the wand. I grabbed her hand and put the wand inside it. I tightened her fingers around the wand.

"Wave it." I ordered.

She did and an eagle was soaring around her living room. Thalia looked at it with huge blue eyes.

"Wave it again." I ordered.

She did and the eagle disappeared.

"Can you teach Nico what I just tought you? He's and idiot so he's probably just staring at it." I called over my shoulder.

"Sure!" She said. Her voice came from somewhere behind me.

I walked out and checked the time. I found out 30 minutes has passed. I walked in. I saw Percy experimenting with the wand.

"Do you know what this is?" Percy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! We're going to a school full of wizards. We sorta need this to perform magic." I replied back while rolling my eyes. He was such a Seaweed Brain.

He stared back at me with a blank expression on his face.

"It's a wand Seaweed Brain." I said, smacking his head.

"Oooooohhhhh. Ppfft, I totally knew that." Percy said, a faint red tinting his cheeks.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

"Idiot."

"Love ya."

"Love you too."

I smiled up at him and caressed his cheek. Even though we didn't do lovey-dovey things often I still liked it.

"Come on, we have to pack!" I called out to Percy, interrupting our moment. I did it on purpose to tease him.

I smirked at him when he had a comical look of horror on his face.

"Nooooooooo!"

**Sorry if that was ridiculously long. Just a fill up. The real fun begins the next chapter or the chapter after that. Well, please review! Thanks!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys it's Dia! I love all your reviews! You guys are awesome! Check out my other story: People Meeting Percabeth! Thanks and please review!**

**Chapter 3: Percy's P.O.V**

I groaned at Annabeth. I hated packing. And I was way too comfortable to move.

"Come on Annabeth. Can't we pack later. Let's just cuddle now." I said with a pout on my face. I patted the space next to me.

"Nooo Seaweed Brain. We have to pack or we won't be ready for our quest" Annabeth said, clearly exasperated.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the couch causing me to fall with a thump. I rubbed my back, where it hit the hardwood floor.

"Ow." I muttered.

"Yeah Wise Girl, I needed to fall. It was totally on my schedule. It's like, a daily routine for me." I said sarcastically.

"That's what you get when you don't listen to me Seaweed Brain. Now hurry up and get your lazy butt up!" Annabeth said at me. She rolled her eyes.

I gave up. You could never win a fight with Annabeth. I was used to it. I lazily stood up. I smirked and said,

"Yeah, my hot lazy butt."

Annabeth blushed but it was very faint. I smiled to myself. I was happy that I was the only person that was able to do that to her.

I walked to her room and started getting out random clothes of mine from the drawer. I threw it in our duffel bag that Hermes gave us. It was magical so it fit almost everything.

"No Seaweed Brain that's not how you do it." Annabeth said.

She got the clothes out again and folded them neatly and put it back carefully. I rolled my eyes. She was such a neat freak.

We were soon done packing. Well, Annabeth was soon done packing I just lied down on our bed and looked at her while she put our belongings on our bag.

I checked the clock on the wall. It was 10:30.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go to sleep. You're a workaholic!" I said at Annabeth, gently dragging her to our bed.

"Fine." She said, defeated. This was like the first time that I won an argument with her. Anyone with half a brain could obviously tell that she was tired. Her eyes were drooping and she yawned loudly. I smiled at her. She was adorable.

"Oh, and by the way you didn't win. I'm just tired. It's my own choice." Her eyes were already closed. I rolled my eyes but smile. The same old Annabeth.

"I'm tired. Can you turn off the lights?" Annabeth asked in her sleep.

I groaned. The lights were near the door and that was on the other side of the room which was pretty far cause our room was huge. I threw the nearest object closet to me, which was a cushion. The cushion hit the light switch perfectly and soon the room turned dark. I put my face in her hair and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

"Ahhhhhhh! Noooo Percy!" A voice beside me screamed.

I woke up abruptly and looked over to my right. Annabeth had silent tears streaming down her face and she was screaming her head off. She probably had another nightmare. After Tartarus we had many nightmares. More than the usual amount that demigods had.

I stroked her hair and wiped her tears away.

"It's going to be okay. I'm alive. We're alive. We're together." I whispered soothingly into her ear.

She stopped sobbing but tears were still falling down. She opened her beautiful, intelligent gray eyes that was full of sadness. It broke my heart to see her like this. Annabeth was the most bravest, smartest, scariest person in the world and I was the only one to see her like this.

I hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear. Soon she was asleep again. She looked so calm in her sleep. With that in my mind I was able to have a peaceful sleep.

**What did you think? The last chapter and this chapter was a fill up. I needed these. Sorry, if it was boring. It gets exciting, I swear! Well, thanks!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's Dia here! Please leave a review! Please. I sound desperate... (Cause I am desperate...) Well, thanks!**

**Chapter 4: Nico's P.O.V**

The wand thingy was so cool. Mine was black with a red skull design on it. It totally fit me. Thalia's fit her too. It was made for us. After Thalia told me what it is and tought me that cool trick I was experimenting with it. Soon it was dark and I went to sleep.

'Ring, ring, rrriiinnnggg!' My alarm clock screamed into my ear.

I looked over. It read that it was 4:00. No teenage boy will wake up this early on a Saturday. But this teenage boy had a flight to catch. I grimaced at the thought.

I groaned and slammed my fist on it. When that didn't stop the annoying ringing I threw the alarm clock. It landed with a satisfying 'CRASH!'

I was deathly (hahaha) afraid of planes but I will tell nobody that. It wasn't my fault. I was a son of Hades. I wasn't afraid of the actual thing I just hated being up in the sky. I was scared that Zeus will blast me out of the sky. Percy was probably scared of it to, since he was a son of Poseidon.

I took a quick shower and changed into whatever I grabbed. When I actually looked at it I saw that it was black skinny jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. The outfit wasn't too bad so I kept it on. Also, I was way too lazy to change into something else.

I lifted up my black suitcase filled with everything I needed. It was heavy but I could handle it, thanks to Camp Half-Blood's training and monster fighting.

I checked the wall clock up on the wall in my living room. It was 4:30. Our flight was at 6:00. Leo was dropping us off at the airport. We scheduled to meet in our parking lot at 4:35. I hurriedly put on my black Converse and ran out the door with my suitcase in hand.

When I arrived at the parking lot I saw that there was a grumpy-looking Thalia, a Percy with his hair sticking all over the place, his blue/green eyes half-closed and Annabeth with her nose stuck in her architecture book. I smiled.

Since I had time I checked my suitcase again. It had my sword, my wand clothes and other stuff.

Suddenly there was a honking of and then a car drove in. It was red with orange flame designs on it. On the back it said, 'Leo Is Hot!' and 'Girls I'm Single!'

The person in the car rolled down his window.

"Get into this bay boy, you lazy butts!" Leo screamed out the window. Then he saw Thalia.

"Oh hey Hotty." Leo said, winking at Thalia.

I groaned. He just made Thalia even more mad which is not a good thing. She is not a morning person. Well, you never wanted Thalia mad if you didn't want your head ripped off. She gave him her death glare and Leo cowered under her glare.

"Don't call me that again Fire Boy. If you do you will be electrified and then ripped to shreds by Artemis then I'll rip your head from your neck personally."

I smirked. Same old Thalia.

I climbed in the car. Thalia had a silver bag ( probably from the Hunters of Artemis ) and Percy and Annabeth had an orange one. It was tiny compared to mine. I face-palmed myself. Of course I should have brought my magic duffel bag. I'm such an idiot sometimes. But not as much as Percy. Nobody living can be idiotic as Percy. Even a tree was smarter than him. Hahaha

10 minutes later we were at the airport.

"Finally." I muttered to myself. But Thalia heard me and smirked.

I didn't mind Leo. He was a good guy. He just got really annoying at times. During the entire car ride he kept making some lame jokes and cracking up, even though it was his jokes and it wasn't even funny.

I got my suit case out. It was 4:50. We were going to be late if we didn't hurry. I pushed Percy and Thalia inside but I didn't dare push Annabeth. That girl was scary as hell. And I know.

After all the confusing signs and complicated stuff we were finally in the plane. It was first class seats thanks to the gods. Thalia and I sat next to each other and Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other.

Percy was pale and Annabeth was squeezing his hand, saying soothing words to him.

"It's going be okay Seaweed Brain. Don't faint about something this little. You've been on other planes and you survived. And I don't think Zeus is going to blast this plane into bits when his daughter is on this plane. I mean, he better not." Annabeth muttered the last part to herself.

I was probably pale too. Thalia was smirking at me but you could tell that there was a little fear in her eyes. Even though she was a daughter of Zeus she still had the fear of heights.

Soon we were up in the air and the only thing I could think was,

Please don't kill me Uncle Zeus.

**Ugh boring chapters... I'm boring myself with these chapters. Well.. It gets better! I promise! :) Please leave a review! Thanks! You guys are the best! I'm sorry if this was OOC. I'm not good at writing in Nico's point of view.**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys please review! At least 10 reveiws for the next chapter. I really tr hard for this story. Thanks! There is a very important AN on the bottom of this chapter.. Please read!**

**Chapter 5: Percy's P.O.V**

I kissed the ground thankfully. I have never been this happy to see the ground. The plane had some turbulace. I think Zeus was just toying with Nico and I but it still scared the crap out of me. I could almost hear Zeus laughing at us.

I looked over to my right and saw Nico making out with a tree. I rolled my eyes. Over dramatic as always...

Right now we were outside the airport in London. People was starting to stare at us.

**Guys very important AN down below on the bottom of this chapter. Please read! Now continue reading!**

"Nico! Cut it out! People are staring!" A very annoyed Thalia hissed at Nico.

Nico looked at us with innocent eyes. He pouted.

"Fine." He muttered and stopped sharing spit with the tree. Or is it sharing spit and wood? Whatever. All this thinking is making my head hurt..

"So Annabeth, what are we going to do?" I asked staring at Annabeth. Thalia and Nico turned to her also.

"Why are you guys asking me?" Annabeth asked.

"Cause Athena always has the plan." I said, mimicking her. She glared and I gulped.

"And also because you're the smartest out of these idiots." I said referring to the son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia and Nico glared.

"Kelp Head."

"Death Breath."

"Water Brain."

"Pinecone Face."

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Asshole!"

"Jackass!"

We were screaming at each other now and people started to stare some more.

"Shut up! You guys are all stupid morons. Now let's get going!" Annabeth screamed in out ear.

I winced. She had some lungs. Thalia and Nico glared daggers at me but they kept their mouths shut.

"Thank you. Now let's find a man with flaming red hair named Mr. Weasly." Annabeth said.

"And have some peace and quiet."

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!:**

**Guys I need a co-writer for this story! I will give you credit! **

** I need someone who knows Harry Potter very well. I didn't finish the HP series.. So, yeah.. But I know everything about PJ! So if you only know little about PJ but know a lot about HP PM me.**

**How you become my co-author:**

**1. PM me telling me that you want to be a co-author for this story.**

**2. Send me Chapter 6 of this story on DocX. But you have to PM me first.**

**3. I'll pick out my favorite with no help.**

**4. And if your the awesome author that wrote my favorite chapter 6 you become the co-author for this story! Yay!**

**If you don't send me the chapter by 11/01/13 you will be disqualified and your chapter will be ignored no matter how well written it is. Thanks! And I will PM you telling you if you won or lost.**

**So the due date is 11/01/13! Remember that!**

**Thanks!**

**That's it! And please don't be disappointed if you didn't make it! **

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's me Dia! This is not an update (sorry) it's just an AN and it is important! So please read!**

**Guys I'm not posting the next chapter until I have a co-author and right now I don't... It's almost November 1st and I don't have anything in my DocX inbox yet. :( The next chapter I will post with my co-author so yeah... And please at least consider trying out... I will not post another chapter until I have my co-author so remember that! (Oh and BTW I count ANs as chapters for some reason...)**

**IT'S ALMOST NOVEMBER 1ST SO PLEASE TRY OUT FOR MY CO-AUTHOR THINGY! THANKS :)**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**


End file.
